The Road Not Taken...
by Amy J
Summary: *Set after book 21* Chris and Andy are in danger. And only Eric and Amy can help. Slowly things get even more confusing... When will it end? Will they all live through it? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'M WORKING REAL HARD ON THIS ONE!
1. Forward: Poem by Robert Frost

The Road Not Taken  
  
TWO roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
  
And sorry I could not travel both  
  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
  
And looked down one as far as I could  
  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;  
  
Then took the other, as just as fair,  
  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
  
Though as for that the passing there  
  
Had worn them really about the same,  
  
And both that morning equally lay  
  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
  
I doubted if I should ever come back.  
  
I shall be telling this with a sigh  
  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-  
  
I took the one less traveled by,  
  
And that has made all the difference.  
  
~Robert Frost 


	2. Aly

It was a nice summer day toward the middle of July. Eric and Tasha Morgan were waiting on the beach, for their friend Amy Candler.  
  
"Oh, where is she?" moaned Eric. "I'm starving!" Tasha glared at him. "I told you to eat something before we left home! I told you that Amy had something to do and she would be coming a little later and we wouldn't start lunch without her!"  
  
Eric made a face. "Why can't she use her running skill and be here in three seconds?"  
  
He was joking, of course, but Tasha didn't happen to think that Amy's superior skills, result of the fact she was a genetically engineered clone, were something to joke about. Especially when there was a whole organization that wanted to find her and use her to take over the world.  
  
Tasha had to admit that she was getting hungry too, but she wasn't about to tell her brother that.  
  
Five minutes later Eric let out a cry of delight as Amy started toward them on the beach. He reached toward the picnic basket, but stopped when he saw the look on Amy's face.  
  
She looked like she was in a state of shock. Her eyes were far away and her expression was dazed.  
  
"Amy- what's wrong?" Tasha hesitated slightly on her question. Amy gulped and wordlessly handed Tasha the sheet of stationary she had been holding tightly in her hand. It was a letter addressed to Amy and Eric.  
  
Amy and Eric,  
  
Andy and Chris here. We had to tell you two that when you helped us escape from the Martins last month, you were put in danger. We can't explain now. Meet us at the Hillcrest mall at midnight on July thirteenth and we'll explain everything.  
  
Hope you're well,  
  
Chris and Andy.  
  
PS don't let ANYONE come with you!!! We're all in danger here. Clone or not.  
  
Tasha read the note aloud. She turned to look at Eric and Amy. "What are you going to do? The thirteenth is tonight. How are you going to get to the Hillcrest mall at midnight? It's practically a one our trip!  
  
Amy looked at Eric and they both nodded. "We have to go, Tasha, we have to." Amy told her. For some reason her voice sounded almost pleading. "You don't know even what you're up against. Remember what happened last time you two snuck out at night.  
  
Amy remembered. Dr. Jaleski had been murdered. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Dear, Dr. Jaleski. Former director of project crescent, The project that had resulted in Amy.  
  
Suddenly Amy felt as though an electrical shock had run through her. "Aly." She whispered.  
  
Tasha may not have had super hearing liek Amy did, but she hear the whiper. She nodded. Aly was a reject clone. A defective project crescent experiment that had been sent away. Aly. Aly Kendricks, who Amy had first met at Hillcrest mall...  
  
"You met up with her there." Tasha said, not to anyone in particular. She was just recalling the fact.  
  
"No." Amy said shaking her head, but keeping her eyes on a crowd of people playing volleyball. A girl who looked just like her was standing there, ready to spike the ball. Surprisingly she had pretty good aim and strength for a person like herself. "Tasha, Eric, look..." Amy pointed.  
  
"How do you know it's Aly? It could be another Amy. You can't be sure if she knows you or not." Eric asked her. He had never actually met Aly, but he had heard plenty about her from Amy and Tasha.  
  
"Her hair." Amy said. There it was, a blue streak in her hair. Amy still had her purple streak, reminisces of the island adventure, where all the clones had received a streak in their hair to help tell them apart.  
  
Amy slowly and unsteadily rose to her feet. She walked shakily over to where the volley ball game was taking place. After a few more serves Aly glanced over. She gasped. Her eyes darted to Amy's colored streak and she exclaimed.  
  
"AMY!" she cried. Running over to Amy and giving her a huge hug. "Hi Aly." Amy said with a smile. "What are you doing in California? I thought you moved to the East Coast." Aly's grin broadened as the two girls abandoned the volley ball net and walked back to Tasha and Eric. "We're here on summer vacation. ALL SUMMER AMY! And now, I know why you're so much better than me, I know my limitations, I can be around you because I know the tr-" She stopped as the sat down beside Eric and Tasha. "It's okay. They know. Hey, Tasha, remember Aly? Now she knows the truth about us. She was on the island adventure." After everybody was introduced, they got out their lunch and discussed Amy and Eric's problem.  
  
"So, let me get this strait: Andy five and some friend of yours are trying to stop the organization. They want to meet you and Eric at midnight at Hillcrest but they need you guys there alone. One tiny problem you two." Aly said.  
  
"What?" asked Eric. "The public part of Hillcrest is open 'til one. People will still be there." "At twelve at night?" Amy asked skeptically. "Yep. Especially during summer." "We still have to go." Eric insisted, and Amy agreed. "At lease let me go with you. I know where everything is. I need to get some stuff anyway. "We can't bring anyone with us." Amy pointed out. "So I won't be with you. I'll help you find your friends and disappear.  
  
Amy wanted to resist, Aly and no clue what she was getting herself into, but she was right. It would be better that way. It seemed perfectly harmless. What could possibly happen to Aly if she just showed them the way?  
  
How wrong could Amy be? 


End file.
